Carrot Cake
by ForbiddenRomanceLove
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how the lovable Roger Rabbit got framed for the death of Marvin Acne because of his jealousy concerning his beautiful wife, Jessica. But what happened before that with Roger and Jessica? How did they meet? How did they fall in love? This story has it all, right from the very beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (Introduction): **

**Hi everyone, it's me again! Ok, so this is my second official story on FFN, however it's not going to be like my first where we've got a forbidden romance going on. I've updated this on my profile, and I'll also mention it now that I'm also open to writing known romances from movies, but I'll be writing about what happens before, and after what we see in the movie since some movies just don't give us enough info about the relationships of the characters.**

**One of the prime example of this (and the whole subject of this story) is the relationship between Roger and Jessica Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_**

**While they did show clearly in the movie that Jessica and Roger loved each other, how did it all begin? How did they meet and what happened to make the two toons fall for each other? Well, that's what my story expands on! **

**Remember how in the movie we briefly see a few pictures in Roger's wallet of some times that he and Jessica have spent together? I'll try to incorporate those in the story the best I can.**

**This story is actually a prequel to another story which I will be writing upon completion of this one. While this story is based completely around Jessica and Roger, the next story I'll be writing based off of their movie will also include the lovable Eddie Valiant and of course his girl Dolores.**

**Ok, that's about it for the intro, so now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Cut!**

"And...cut!" The director moaned, burring his head in his hands. "Cut! Cut! Cut! Roger!"

"Yes sir?!" Roger Rabbit asked while bounding forward, managing to trip over his own feet as he did so. Nonetheless, he didn't show the slightest bit of pain and just continued hopping along until he stood in front of the director's seat.

"What was that?!" the direction demanded angrily. "What did I tell you to do before we shot the scene; for the fifteenth time!"

"Slip on the water?" Roger asked, thinking it was quite clever how they could make water slippery on a soccer field. Of course the toon rabbit had never actually played soccer before, but all the same he thought it was a great sport. Roger thought that almost everything was great, even though most things actually weren't.

"And what did you do?" the director asked, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

Roger gulped. "I s-s-s-s-s-slipped on the ball?" he asked.

"Exactly!" the director yelled, making Roger cringe back a bit. Then the director sighed, seeing that they weren't going to get any more progress done that day. From morning all the way up to the late afternoon, they had been filming the next scene for the start of an all new TV series staring Roger and Baby Herman, but Roger always 'messed up' in one place or another by accidentally going against the script. It really should have been acceptable since Roger made funny moves either way, but the director was a perfectionist.

"Alright boys, clean up!" the director yelled and then he got out of his chair and walked away from Roger.

Roger, feeling downhearted, put his ears down sadly and sighed. He had come from Toontown into the outside world to try and get an acting job like some of the best toons, particularly his idol Goofy, but so far things weren't working out for him. It had only been a week since he'd come out, auditioned, and even been accepted as one of the regulars on the brand new TV show, so really he was making excellent progress; better than most toons anyway, but he still felt just a bit discouraged. He'd only gotten the role for the TV show because Baby Herman, his best friend since birth, had insisted that Roger was the best one for the role and that got him the gig.

Baby Herman walked towards Roger right as the director left, and then looked up at Roger in a disapproving manner.

"Ya know Roger, ya could be doing much better," Baby Herman said. The toon had already been in three previous episodes as a guest star on tv shows and this was his lucky break as well so he was a bit peeved with how Roger kept messing up. "How hard is it to slip on grass? I mean seriously: _grass_?!

Roger shook his head. "I don't know Herman...maybe I'm just not cut out for show business."

"Aw, don't say that buddy! Say, we'll try again tomorrow."

Then the baby whistled and his assistant, a rather curvy blonde, came and picked him up and put him in his carriage.

Roger nodded and waved goodbye to his friend, but in truth he wasn't so convinced. Being only a beginner, he didn't have the built confidence that a toon should usually have.

_I'm never gonna be like Goofy..._he thought sadly to himself as he walked alone out of the studio, the door closing behind him as he left.

* * *

**A/N: A short chapter, I know, but I like to ease gently into the story. So, right now we're at the very beginning of Roger's career and although I know that there's (probably) not a soccer-based episode of Roger doing anything, I haven't seen a lot of Roger Rabbit cartoons so for this story I'll mostly be making them up as I go along.**

**Extra: Reviews are always appreciated!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Ink and Paint Club**

Roger didn't realize it, but somewhere along the way of going home he had gotten lost and was headed in the wrong direction. Instead of going to Toon Town, he instead ended up in the club district of the town. He only realized where he was once a passing car splashed him from a puddle by the road.

"Bblbllblbbllb!" Roger exclaimed, shaking his head and then squeezing the water out of his ears. "Aww, can this day get any worse?"

Roger wasn't happy with himself at that moment, especially since he was starting to get thoughts that maybe he might never be as funny as Goofy or even remotely close.

_Goofy's a genius after all_, Roger thought, _and I'm just a-a...a new toon!_

And he would have cried at that moment too, except that he saw a large bull toon headed around the corner and into an alley. Roger was a curious rabbit, so he sneaked around and then watched as the bull gave a password to some sort of bodyguard and then went into the building.

"Gee, I wonder what's going on in there?" Roger asked, his nose twitching just a bit. He heard loud music coming from inside, and so he perked up a bit at thinking that it might be fun. He looked up at the sign that read "_The Ink and Paint Club_" and smiled as he realized that it was a club by the toons, for the toons!

_Ah well, it might be good to relax just a bit before going home_, Roger thought fondly as he walked up to the door and confidently knocked.

A large gorilla bodyguard peeked through the small eye-hole and looked down at Roger. The rabbit nervously waved.

"What's the password?" the gorilla asked in a deep voice.

"Aw gee, I don't know!" Roger exclaimed in a looney voice, scratching his head with one of his ears. "Ooh ooh, is it hop-scotch? I love hop-scotch!"

"No!" the gorilla boomed.

"Hmm, no huh?" Roger asked, still pondering. "How about mermaids?"

"No!"

Roger smiled innocently. "Um...cupcakes?" he tried one last time.

At this, the gorilla simply closed the eye-hole and left Roger alone outside.

Roger sighed and sat down on the step, wondering how he could've forgotten the password so quickly.

Suddenly he noticed a long and beautiful black limo making it's way down the street, and who else would come out of it but Marvin Acme, the owner of Toon Town?!

"Mr. Acme!" Roger exclaimed, excitedly bouncing up and down.

The elderly gentleman was dressed in a pretty sharp suit and was carrying a bouquet of pink roses. Once he noticed Roger, he smiled.

"Well hello there!" he said kindly. Although Marvin was the owner of Toon Town, there were too many toons to know them all by name. Nonetheless, he liked to treat all of them specially. "How are you?"

"G-gosh Mr. Acme, are you going into the club?" Roger asked.

"Sure am!" Marvin giggled, straightening up his bow-tie. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Ooh, can't you please take me with you?" Roger asked, already on bended knees.

Marvin pondered this for a moment. "Well, alright! Come along er..."

"Roger!" Roger happily announced. "Roger Rabbit at your service sir!"

"Delighted," Marvin said, shaking his hand and electrifying him in the process with his hand buzzer.

Instead of getting the usual angry reaction though, Marvin was surprised to find Roger laughing along with him.

"Oh boy, that's a classic!" the rabbit laughed.

Marvin laughed as well and then knocked on the door and gave the password. Roger followed in right behind him.

"Huh, sugar...who would've guessed?" Roger said while inside.

Marvin led him through the dimly lit hall and then though a door on the right into a large lounge with neon lighting here and there, and a large stage with a catwalk at the very head of the room.

Taking a seat right at the front of the catwalk, Marvin ordered two drinks for them.

"Just make yourself comfortable Roger," Marvin said. "I gather this is your first time coming to a club?"

Roger made it quite obvious as well since he was looking absolutely everywhere.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed honestly. "It's pretty neat in here!"

Marvin laughed. "Just wait until you see Jessica then Roger."

"Jessica?" Roger asked. "Who's that?"

Marvin rubbed his hands excitedly. "She's just about the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on! Her hair is the most beautiful shade of red, her face his like an angel's, and her figure my boy! Ooh, her figure is to die for!"

"Gosh!" Roger said. "She sounds pretty nice."

"Oh you'll see," Marvin promised.

The night continued on until it was just a quarter to ten. Suddenly the club became more dimly lit and a single spotlight was pointed in the middle of the stage where the curtains were drawn. Roger and Marvin had both been served drinks, but Roger hadn't touched his yet. The rabbit was too focused on everything else that was going on.

Suddenly everyone quieted down, and she came out.

Jessica...

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger, I know, but next chapter you'll definitely see how they meet! In this chapter I just wanted to emphasize a bit of how Roger's and Marvin's relationship started. I thought that it would be somewhat fitting to have Marvin Acme be the one to indirectly introduce Roger and Jessica.**

**Extras:**

**Thanks to ShadowTeenGirl and imaginarytoon1 for being my first and second reviewers! 3**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Aww, thanks! But even in the movie once Roger became professional, the director still wasn't pleased with how he acted so I assumed he was never treated right as an actor.**

**imaginarytoon1: Really? I'm so glad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well if you ever got around to reading it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Jessica**

The jaws of at least half the men in the club dropped as soon as the glamorous and gorgeous Jessica came onstage. She wasted no time and began singing, a perfect accompaniment on the piano playing. Her song was beautiful and made many of the men swoon, and for a while it seemed that only Marvin and Roger were still sitting upright.

Roger's ears perked up as he heard the beautiful toon woman singing, however he didn't look at her the way the other men did. Instead, he only thought _Gosh, she's pretty..._ This was a pretty mild thought compared to what some other men were thinking.

Marvin giggled happily and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Jessica paid Marvin special attention, mostly because over the years he had proved to be her biggest fan.

Roger on the other hand was eyeing his drink and wondering if he should take it. After several funny and nervous faces which went unnoticed by Jessica, he took down his entire drink in one gulp, applauded by Marvin who was in fact applauding Jessica.

"Gee, thanks!" Roger exclaimed, but then suddenly he began to feel odd. He was an adult, yet it had still been his first drink. He felt a rumbling and sizzling deep in the pit of his stomach, and then all of a sudden his body turned almost into a rocket-like form and he soared up to the ceiling with a yell.

This attracted the attention of not only the band, the guests, Jessica, but even the bartenders in the very back!

He zigzagged this way and that in his rocket form, changing the direction of all the stage lights entirely. Finally he came to a stop, and right at Jessica's feet!

He looked up at her as she stared down at him, a hint of surprise and even worry on her face.

But then the clever rabbit grinned and waved at her with his fingers. He was face down on the floor in front of the most beautiful toon singer, and that was all he could think of doing!

"Roger!" Marvin exclaimed, both surprised and a bit angry at the rabbit for ruining Jessica's number.

"Gee I'm sorry," Roger spluttered. "I-I guess I drank too much."

But then to everyone's surprise, although no one could have been more surprised than Roger at that moment, Jessica started to laugh.

At first it started out like just a fit of giggles, but then she began to sincerely laugh. She laughed so hard in fact that she had to be taken offstage by one of the stagehands. It was a musical, and bell-like laugh that all the men were attracted to.

Both literally (because of his fall) and figuratively though, Roger had been hit the hardest. He hadn't meant to be funny, but Jessica was the first real person outside of his family who had laughed at him. And it was such a cute laugh too. As he watched her go, Roger's eyes turned into hearts and even his ears folded to create a large heart.

He then slid down back to his seat, his seat on the table.

"Wow, who was that?" he asked, partly lost in his own dreamworld.

"Why that was Jessica, Roger!" Marvin exclaimed. And then he turned to the rabbit. "And you outta be ashamed of yourself ruining her number like that! After the show, you've got to come with me to her dressing room and apologize."

Instead of looking apologetic though, Roger instantly sprung up with a smile that almost made Betty Boop, who was standing nearby and serving tables, swoon.

"A-apologize?!" Roger asked happily. That meant he would get to see her again! Oh boy!

"Yes, apologize," Marvin said, but after five minutes he was already on his feet and with the bouquet in his hand.

"W-what's wrong?" Roger asked. "Didn't you say that we were going at the end of the show?"

"Right now is the end of the show, I think..." Marvin said, looking around.

People were starting to file out of the room, and the employees were busy cleaning. Apparently because of Roger messing up the lights, they had to end the show early. Before they were let out of the club though, Marvin agreed to pay the damages.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Acme!" Roger exclaimed once they were outside and headed for Jessica's dressing room. "And I promise I won't do that again. I know what to watch out for now! Oh yes, I'm not taking a drink ever again!"

"Roger!"

"Not ever!"

"Roger!" Marvin exclaimed a second time, pulling the rabbit by one of his ears. "We're here. Jessica's dressing room."

Roger looked up. It was just a simple door, but in the middle of it there was a star, and a nameplate that read '_Jessica_'.

"Now come on," Marvin said, knocking on the door. "And be sure to be polite."

The elderly man adjusted his bowtie, and so Roger did the same.

"Marvin?" a voice called from inside. It was Jessica's voice. Just hearing it again made Roger sigh contently.

"Jessica dear, your Marvin is here!" Marvin giggled.

And the door opened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but at least you know now how Jessica and Roger first met (technically)! I'll post another chapter soon!**

**Extras:**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Voila, there you go! I hope you like it! Thanks for the continued support~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- An Apology**

Roger fumbled in after Marvin and made sure to close the door behind him. Roger kept his eyes down as Marvin presented Jessica with the bouquet of roses. He felt for a moment almost as if he shouldn't be there because Marvin seemed so very comfortable with Jessica and well...Roger just wondered if they should have some privacy.

It turned out that Jessica did notice him though, and she even set down the roses and asked Marvin about him.

"Oh Marvin, who's this?" she asked, her lovely green eyes resting on the rabbit.

"Oh yes dear, I almost forgot," Marvin said, clearing his throat and smiling at Roger. "This is Roger Rabbit and he's come to apologize for the disturbance earlier tonight."

"That's right!" Roger exclaimed, causing Jessica to smile just a bit at how he jumped up excitedly, despite it being an apology. "Gosh, I'm awfully sorry Miss Jessica! It was my first drink and I guess I just don't take it that well. I'll remember that in the future."

"Well actually, I've never seen anyone take a drink as well as that," Jessica observed with a slight smile.

Again Roger's heart starting pounding, and for a moment he almost felt like his heart was a bomb waiting to explode. Thump..thump..thump..thump..

Marvin cleared his throat again, this time getting Jessica's attention.

"W-well now Roger, now that you've apologized, you'd better..."

"Why not let him stay Marvin?" Jessica suggested.

"Gee, could I?" Roger asked excitedly.

"Of course," Jessica said, sitting down with her legs crossed, revealing let more of her perfect silhouette. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll order us some drinks or...oh!" And she giggled a bit, taking Roger's breath away as she did. "Maybe just some carrot juice."

Roger sat down, boldly and comfortably enough near the beautiful toon woman, gazing up at her as if she was the most wonderful creature in the world. And, at that moment, to Roger she truly was.

"Oh goody, I love carrot juice!" Roger smiled. "Mr. Acme, you sit down too! Make yourself at home! Relax! Live a little!"

As usual he used more than just one expression to get his message across and this attracted an amused look from Jessica, although this time Roger didn't catch it.

Marvin sat down and a few minutes later Betty Boop came in with a few drinks (an alcohol-free carrot cocktail for Roger of course). The black-and-white toon had just recently started working at the Ink and Paint Club as work was a little slow, but she still did some gigs every now and again.

Marvin paid her tip and then he glanced slyly over to Jessica. Not that he disliked Roger, but he wanted to get him out of the room so that he could play patty-cake with Jessica. He also had some new jokes that he wanted to try out, as well as to show Jessica some new sellers that Acme Co. was planning on releasing. Marvin figured that Jessica was always good for a laugh.

As the early part of the night wore on though, it seemed that Jessica was giving all her attention to Roger. He tried out some old (and sometimes rather corny) jokes on Jessica as well, and although they were outdated they made Jessica laugh. Then as a sort of mini-finale, he even smashed his glass on his head at the end of the night with a full on Western-accent finish with a "Yee-haw!"

This made Jessica laugh most of all, and as Roger watched her clutch her sides, he realized that she must really think him funny.

_And she's got the most beautiful laugh too..._ Roger thought dreamily.

Finally Marvin intervened by suggesting that it was time for Roger to go home.

"I guess you're right Mr. Acme," Roger admitted and then he got off his chair and turned towards the door. Before leaving, he tried bowing in a chivalrous way to Jessica. Jessica stiffed a giggle this time because she thought his attempt more cute than funny, especially the way his ears had flopped down at the end.

"Goodbye then Miss Jessica! Au revoir! Sayanora! Aufviedersien! Bon soir!"

Jessica smiled and gave him a wave. "Oh, but Roger!" she called, as she already called him by his first name rather than formally. "Come by sometime. My shoes are usually on Tuesdays and Fridays. You can see me on Sundays in Toon Town Park and I'll be sure to give you the password."

Roger's face brightened at the thought. It was Friday that day, and Sunday was only two days ahead! Did that mean...? Yes! He could see Jessica again!

And so with one last sweet smile and wave, Roger left Jessica's dressing room, all his previous troubles and worries gone. Somehow, the world was a brighter place despite his doubts from earlier that day, and Roger couldn't wait to get home and then call his brother, and his sister, and his sister-in-law, and his other brothers and sisters, and his cousins, and his parents, and his grandparents, and his great-aunts and uncle, and his second-cousins, fifth cousins twice removed, and...

* * *

**A/N: Ah, there and done! A sweet chapter I hope, and I'm sorry that it took me a week (I think it was a week) to update it. I hope you see where I'm going with this because I always planned on having Jessica and Roger be on good terms from the beginning. They just seemed the sort of couple that would never argue in the movie. Or if they did, they both probably wouldn't hold out long since they seem like a lovey-dovey couple. Don't worry though, there will be some problems arising later on as well. Anyone want to make any guesses/suggestions for possible problems?**

**Extra:**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Me too. It was a bit hard imagining how she would laugh since they didn't show her laughing in the movie, but I assumed it would be something sweet and musical.**

**imaginarytoon1: Haha, I'm glad that you didn't mind the cliffhanger ending, and I hope that you aren't disappointed that this one isn't much of a cliffhanger. I also hope I didn't disappoint you with Roger and Jessica's first conversation, however I feel as if the ice just hasn't been broken between them yet, but it will be soon. Things will get interesting later on!**

**Snowcat1378: Yay, new reviewer! And thanks :3**

**jakob: Woah, thank you! I also love Roger, but I'm not sure that I'm his #1 fan. I'm also not sure if this is the best story ever, but I try. **

**Thanks for all the support everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Meeting in the Park**

On Sunday, everyone in ToonTown wore their Sunday best, but no one was as determined as Jessica to look good-although of course she always looked good.

She put on her most expensive nylons, her best shoes, and even wore a red mini-dress that she though Roger might like. It flourished at the bottom like mermaid fins and was one of the only dresses that she had with straps. Although the Toon woman was admittedly showing off, she did was to also look conservative since she didn't know just what Roger might like. Little did she know that all she had to bring along was her smile and the rabbit would be happy.

Making her way to an empty bench once she reached the Toon Town Park, she began to notice lovey-dovey couples-Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Bugs and Lola Bunny, Goofy and Clarabelle, Donald and Daisy, even Daffy and a date! She sighed, feeling just a bit lonely by herself, until suddenly she noticed a pair or large white rabbit feet right in front of her.

Looking up, she saw the happy and smiling face of none other than Roger Rabbit, who held out a carrot-shaped box of chocolates to her.

"Good morning Miss Jessica! How'd you do? Had a good night's sleep? Are you fresh and perked and...?"

And yet Jessica was already laughing, happy just at seeing the rabbit and how much of a morning person he was. Usually rabbits slept in on Sundays as far as she knew but oh no, not Roger!

"Good morning Roger," she said with a smile, gaining a flutter of the rabbit's heart in response. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was when she smiled.

She accepted his box of chocolates and took a bite out of a small heart-shaped chocolate. By no surprise, the chocolates had sweetened, Toon Town carrot juice inside. Usually Jessica didn't eat chocolates, not from Marvin or from any of her admirers, but she liked the chocolates that Roger gave her.

"Thank you," she said, a bit shyly, completely out of character for her.

"Aww shucks..." Roger mumbled and then he also sat down, twiddling his thumbs and swinging his feet just a bit.

"I'm really glad I got to see you today Jessica," he pointed out.

Jessica smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you too Roger. You made quite an impression last Friday."

She didn't want to seem like she was an easy girl, but...there was just something about Roger that drew her to him. She'd never known anyone like him before and even after an hour of knowing him, she knew he was someone she'd want to see over and over again. Suddenly she was upset that maybe the only time they would get to meet was during one of her shoes. Still, she was determined to put in twice as much effort if Roger would be watching.

Roger blushed a bright pink, a rather unusual colour for a rabbit. "Aww did I?"

Jessica nodded. "I've never met anyone like you. You have a talent for making people laugh!"

Now it was Roger's turn to be upset. He went back to work tomorrow, and he wasn't looking forward to be criticized by the director again.

"Well I'm glad _you_ think so Jessica," he said, forgetting to dress her with the "miss" part. "Because no one else seems to think I'm funny."

Jessica's eyes widened. "What? Oh Roger, that can't be true! You were magnificent, really a comedic breakthrough!"

Although her words brought both hope and happiness to Roger's heart, he still shook his head.

"The director doesn't seem to think so. I'm working at Maroon Cartoons right now on a Baby Herman picture, and I keep messing up every take!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Jessica said, tempted to reach out and pet his ears comfortingly. She didn't dare though, respecting Roger's personal space. She also didn't know much about the filming business, but she was sure that more than just one person could mess up the takes. She didn't know Baby Herman personally, but if he was a baby, then maybe _he_ was messing up the takes out of inexperience?

Suddenly they noticed Benny, the talking, self-driving taxi, making its way down the sidewalk to the park. Roger knew and was friends with Benny so he waved happily, meanwhile Jessica just didn't know what to think with a taxi on the sidewalk. Even in ToonTown someone could get a ticket for that.

"Hiya Roger!" Benny greeted, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw Jessica sitting next to him.

"Hubba hubba," he said, and then he pulled Roger over.

"Hey Roger, who's that piece of work?" he whispered to the rabbit.

"Who Jessica? Aww, she's a singer at the..."

"Yeah, forget that. What's she doin here?" Benny wanted to know.

"She wanted to meet up. Can you believe it Benny? She thinks I'm funny!" Roger gushed.

Benny, if he had hands, wanted to smack his forehead if he had one, at how humor was the first thing Roger thought of when looking at Jessica. Honestly, there were _so_ many other things to notice!

"Oh!" Roger suddenly remembered, pulling Benny along. "Jessica, this is Benny!" he introduced them. "Benny, Jessica."

Jessica smiled. "A pleasure I'm sure. Any friend of Roger's is a friend of mine." And she cast him a seductive look with lowered lashes. Roger smiled shyly back.

Benny glanced from one to the other and he could clearly see that they had some chemistry. _What this needs is a little help_, he thought, knowing Roger would never make the first move.

"How's about a ride sister?" he asked Jessica. "I know all the right places, you name em!"

"Well..." Jessica said a bit hesitantly, but then Roger jumped in.

"Aww gee, you don't have to you if you want to!" he said.

But as soon as Jessica heard that Roger was going along, she agreed. Little did she know that she was in for the wildest ride of her life considering that Roger was driving.

* * *

**More later everyone! I'm so sorry for that cliffhanger, but I've needed a little recovery with this chapter since i haven't written in a while!**

**I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting, but I've had a lot on for the past while and not a lot of inspiration to write. I'm back now though, so thanks for being patient!**


End file.
